ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Engineering the Genome, organized by Drs. Vic Myer and Erik Sontheimer. The conference will be held in Banff, Alberta Canada from February 8-12, 2020. Genome editing is already transforming biological science and promises to do the same for human medicine. Technological capabilities are advancing rapidly and there are expected to be more than 30 genome editing therapies in clinical development by 2020. It is therefore important that practitioners in both academia and industry have the opportunity to learn about the latest improvements and applications. This conference will bridge that gap and provide an ideal environment for scientific exchange. In addition, participants will be educated on the growing roster and utility of genome engineering platforms. There will be sessions on genome editing?s clinical advancements and the evolution of thinking in the field regarding translational sciences. This meeting is being paired with Emerging Cellular Therapies so that participants can come together with researchers who focus on cell-based therapies. Therefore, we anticipate attendees will have a greater awareness of the full range of genome engineering tools, both established and emerging and knowledge of best practices and pitfalls in clinical advancement.